femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresita (Storie Viola)
Teresita is a protagonist and hidden villainess in the 1986 Italian erotic horror comic "Storie Viola 8: Strumenti diabolici". In the year 1628, as a child, Teresita was stowed away aboard a ship with her mother Manuela. During this voyage, her mother was killed by the sailors after they discovered demonic objects within a chest that she was guarding and thus determined that she was actually a witch. Left alone, Teresita managed to survive by herself until her late teens, when she finally succeeded in invoking the demons that gifted her mother with powers; and ones that Manuela would have presented her daughter to herself to ensure that she, too, would obtain them. The demons agreed to give her "the power to arouse any man" in exchange for her fulfilling their sexual desires for an entire night, however, they were forbidden from telling her the method in which to resurrect her dead mother and stated that it is something that she must discover on her own. Teresita decided to try out her new erotic powers by tracking down each of the seamen from the ship, seducing them and then finally murdering them. To her delight, she eventually discovered that she had ceased aging at all, and came to the conclusion that it was from the "human sacrifices" that she had been performing. From here, she ritually murdered at least one person every year until the year 1986 arrived. By then, she had changed her name to "Sharon" and began working at a newspaper in Boston, Massachusetts with her new partner, Derek. It didn't take long for her to conclude that Derek would become a crucial part of her overall plans. Teresita creates false documents detailing what happened with Manuela aboard that ship all those centuries, but alters one detail; rather than giving her mother's true last name, she gives her the surname "Fuentes" instead. In truth, Fuentes was the name of the captain of the ship, and his descendant, Lola Fuentes, just happens to be living in Massachusetts. Teresita uses her limited magic powers to convince Derek that she is actually a witch, most notably by giving him an erection that will not go away. This eventually leads to Derek storming Lola's home, raping, torturing and ultimately killing her in order to stop the spells. It is here that "Sharon" finally reveals her true colors to him. By "avenging" her through killing the descendant of her enemy, she was able to revive her mother - the skeleton of which having just reached the doorstep of Lola's home. Using her own powers, Manuela strips the flesh from Derek's body and uses it to regenerate her own. Overjoyed to be reunited once more, the two women end the story by revealing their intentions to terrorize the entire world as mother and daughter. EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Teresita (Storie Viola) Category:1980s Category:Assisted Rape Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Happy Ending Category:Immortal Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Nude Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sex Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Witch Category:Fate: Karma Houdini